carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meridian
The Meridian Koningstad is a fully serviced, luxury apart-hotel located in the Koningstad Centrum district of Koningstad. Overlooking the Central Park, Liberty Plaza and Koningsberg Palace (Congress), it is in one of the best-located plots of the city. History The Meridian was founded in 1903 as a venture between businessman James Tiffany and renowned chef Gilles Castres. Construction of the building began that year; it was a massive undertaking. This was the large first building in the Art Nouveau style to be built in Koningstad. It was quite expensive and cost approximately €95,000,000 (2011) to build. The hotel opened in 1905 to great fanfare. The restaurant in the hotel, the Caprese quickly became one of the best dining establishments in the city. Chef Castres prepared exotic and exquisite dishes during his time there. In 1933 the Meridian was close to broke but was purchased that year by several businessmen who converted the hotel to an apart-hotel. Famous and important people like Luisette Springland and Prime Minister Johan Meier lived here in grandeur. This is now considered one of the best places to live in Koningstad. Hotel There are 65 hotel rooms available for guests' use. Whether it is a standard room or a full suite, the client will receive the same level of attention afforded to all. Prices for the rooms are as follows: *Basic 1-room: 20 available at €500 per night *2-room: 30 available at €900 per night *Junior Suite: 10 available at €1800 per night *Presidental Suite: 5 available at €3200 per night Each hotel room is equipped with a minibar/drinks cabinet, full spa toiletries, 42" television and sound system and a balcony. The Suites are all equipped with jacuzzis, living rooms and kitchenettes, catering to those with extended stays. Hotel guest may dine at the Caprese Restaurant in the lobby, the Ambroos Bar or may have room service brought up. Apartments The Meridian is not solely for short-term guests, it can also serve as a home. Here at The Meridian there are 135 apartments, suites and penthouses for those who want to reside in this magnificent building. Over the years, they have been the homes of actors, politicians and even famous footballers. At the Meridian there are: *42 one-bedroom apartments, starting at €500,000There are 15 available for purchase. *50 two-bedroom apartments, starting at €700,000There are 18 available for purchase. *10 two-bedroom suites, starting at €900,000There are 4 available for purchase. *20 three-bedroom suites, starting at €1,250,000There are 7 available for purchase. *10 four-bedroom suites, starting at €1,700,000There are 3 available for purchase. *3 penthouses, starting at €2,500,000There is one available for purchase. *1 triplex penthouseThe triplex was sold in 2008 by actress Alessandra Artigas-Villanova and then-husband Mario Villanova for an undisclosed sum, believed to be about €16,000,000 All residents at the apartments are fully served by the hotel staff, which comes included in the monthly expenses bill. Other services in the monthly expenses include a car and driver, a personal chef and cleaning staff services.The cost for monthly expenses is not exactly known, but for a two-bedroom apartment, the services and amenities went for around €44,000 in 2010. Notes Category:Hotels Category:Apartment buildings Category:Koningstad Centrum